Kübelwagen
The Volkswagen [[wikipedia:Volkswagen Kübelwagen|'Kübelwagen']] (short for Kübelsitzwagen, meaning "bucket seat car") was a military vehicle designed by Ferdinand Porsche and built by Volkswagen during World War II for use by the German military (both Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS). Call of Duty In the original Call of Duty, Kübelwagens are seen extensively and are highlighted during the American mission, "Normandy Route N13". As Private Martin, the player not only must help Private Elder and Sergeant Moody evade and destroy pursuing Kübelwagens during a car chase, but must also ride with them in a commandeered Kübelwagen later in the mission. They also appear in the British level, "Eder Dam Getaway", as Kübelwagens and Opel Blitzes pursue the fleeing Sergeant Evans, Sergeant Waters, and Captain Price. They appear in the expansion pack, United Offensive as well. Kübelwagen Eder Dam Getaway CoD.png|A Kübelwagen in Call of Duty. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, Kübelwagens are a common sight during the British North African campaign levels such as Outnumbered and Outgunned and Retaking Lost Ground, and are painted in desert tan to match their area of operation. On these Kübelwagens, the symbol of the German Afrika Korps can be seen painted on the front doors. They are mostly seen parked throughout the levels, but in Outnumbered and Outgunned, there is an instance in which Captain Price, Private MacGregor and Sergeant Davis flee on foot after abandoning their stolen Sdkfz 222 and are quickly confronted by a group of Wehrmacht soldiers driving up in a Kübelwagen. Destroyed Kübelwagens are present in the American campaign. Kubelwagen desert CoD2.jpg|A Kübelwagen from Call of Duty 2. Kubelwagen CoD2.png Kubelwagen destroyed CoD2.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Kübelwagen makes its first appearance in the mission "Baptism By Fire", where it is inside the last hangar,with two other half track and a truck,though,it is not a destroyable. Later, in the mission "Tankers", the player has two option, to let it get away or to destroy it to avoid reinforcement. In the mission "The Dragon's Teeth", a Kübelwagen is destroyed from mortar fire just next to a Sherman tank, which is also out of action, near the Siegfried line. It has several medical packs and can provide cover from a MG42. Call of Duty 3 Kübelwagens are seen as static props throughout the game. Call of Duty: WWII The Kübelwagen appears in the missions S. O. E., Collateral Damage,and Ambush. Kübelwagens are drivable in S. O. E. with a MG42 attached. Kübelwagens are seen as static props in S. O. E. and Collateral Damage. In Ambush German soldiers are seen shooting and driving it to ram the jeep that Daniels is driving off the road when trying to save Zussman. Ambush Kubelwagen rammed.png Kubelwagen German shooting.png Kubelwagen MG42.png Kubelwagen first person.png Kubelwagen in Ambush.png Kublewagen-SOE.png Kübelwagen (WWII).png|Kübelwagen in Call of Duty WWII Kübelwagen in Ambush WWII.jpg|Kübelwagen in Ambush with roof in Call of Duty: WWII Category:Call of Duty 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 3 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Ground Vehicles